The Warrior, The Protector, and The Angel
by Mad Meg Askevron
Summary: This time they have to save more than contries but worlds. One is the reincarnation of Hitomi Kenzaki, one guy is beautiful enough to trouble Allen, and one who is beloved by all.
1. JAPAN?

__

The Warrior, The Protector, and The Angel

By Mad Meg Askevron

I bet you have heard these words before: Once Upon A Time. I should think that every person should have heard them. (Glares at parents who have children that don't.) For some those words mean a story, for others a Beginning. Well to Hitomi Kenzaki it's an Ending, but what she didn't know was that it was really the beginning. I think that one of the greatest emotions is sadness, things that make us sad are things that usually cause a great change. A tear can mean more than a smile, every where you look someone is sad, others might argue that everywhere someone is happy. In this world, there are more sad than happy, and I believe that a tear will save this world.

Our story Begins with, of course, Once Upon a time...

Chapter One Once Upon A Time

******

Hitomi laid, and old woman now, upon her deathbed. Her daughter sat next to her watching her, not knowing that these were her mother's last moments. Hitomi pulled a white feather out of a pocket in the skirt of her nightgown. It seemed to sparkle. Her daughter remembered her looking at it and smiling, like she was now. Hitomi whispered four words before she died. "Van, I love you." and thought, 'I wish that I could go back to Gaea one last time and see Van, I haven't seen him since I was 15' she closed her eyes with a little smile, sighed and exhaled her last breath. Her daughter cried holding her hand that still clutched the feather, even in death.

******

Hitomi Dale launched from the starting block on the track. She pushed her legs harder and harder with each passing moment. Her leg muscles started to really pick up and she passed the other racers. Her feet pounded on the gravel like surface, when Hitomi raced she felt like she was flying and that to her was one of the most precious feelings. She forgot everything as she raced, nothing mattered, and when she broke threw the ribbon it came as a great shock, as it always did. She heard cheers and other people coming in behind her. Her older brother swept her up into a hug. Mamoru was 6'5 with shoulder length fly away blue-black hair. He had a slightly muscular build, attractively pale skin and metallic silver eyes. His senious lips were in a large smile as he swung her around laughing. 

Hitomi loved her twin brother. He finally put her down and absently stroked her long, silky, sandy blonde hair. Her parents hugged and kissed her, but not excessively, that would wait till they were at home, so as not to embarrass her. The main judge walked over to her, grinning, placing gold metal around her neck, he shouted loudly so every one could hear. "HITOMI DALE, THE FIRST PLACE WINNER OF NATIONAL THE TRACK RACEING TOURNMENT!" she blushed as her brother place a crown of flowers on her head as a joke, she beamed at all the cheers.

*****

Hitomi sat with her family at the dinner table discussing her prize. She had one a trip for five to Japan. They couldn't think of whom to bring! Suddenly a name popped into her head. " Of course! We should take Meg! She would never forgive me if I didn't!" they all laughed, picturing the young woman. She was 6'0, long silky, straight red, gold, and brown hair. She had a pale complexion with a rose to her check and lips. She hated the way she looked, but she never notice the looks and drooling she got, she thought she was plain and ugly, when in fact she was one of those girls that had large chests and bottoms, with a small waist. She had Silver and Jade eyes that hid behind sleek sapphire framed glasses. Her eyes were framed in thick, black lashes, and a gleam of intelligence that was endless. She was also a Manga freak; She had a great many collections of Manga and Anime. You could ask her anything about Inuyahsa between vol. 1-12 and she could answer all of your questions, as well as with Cardcaptor Sakura from the first book of the first season to the third book of the second season.

They would inform her tonight that they would be leaving on Friday. It would be okay because it was the beginning of summer holidays. Unknown to her brother Meg who was the same age had a huge crush on him, since the moment she talked to him. Meg never really paid much attention to looks, the thing she was attracted to, physically, was long hair, all the rest you had to like most of the things she did, and Mamoru liked everything she did, of course he doesn't know that. He had met her only once, and the memory always made Meg blush.

***** Flash Back*****

Hitomi and Meg walked up to Hitomi's house laughing at some jokes. It was the first time that Mamoru and Meg were at the house at the same time. It was Saturday and Meg was going to stay over a Hitomi's. Mamoru had been mowing the lawn, It was in the height of last summer and it was a 105o when they rounded the corner Meg stopped dead, there he was bare chested and gleaming as if a dark haired God. (Meg said that!! NOT Hitomi!) His rippling muscles gleaming with sweat in the light. He turned so that he faced them, saw them and waved, grinning like a fool. They walked up to him, Meg trying to hide behind Hitomi, which was ridiculous. Hitomi was 5'4 and Meg was 6'0.

Mamoru had patted Hitomi's head, as she introduced Meg, succeeding in annoying her. He turned and noticed Meg who was try unsuccessfully to look away from his chest. He grinned at her and stuck out his hand; his other arm was holding Hitomi in an embrace on his left side, When Meg clasped his hand she expected a handshake. What she got was hug on his other side as he escorted them to the house. Of course Hitomi would never let her live it down the way she grinned like a fool. Meg merely answered. "I may have looked like a fool, but I was fool in paradise!"

"Hey! That's my twin Brother you're talking about!" Meg had mearly giggled.

****End of Flash Back****

After Hitomi and her family finished dinner and their celebration cake Mamoru and Hitomi raced upstairs to Hitomi's Room. Moru (HItomi's Nickname for him) had admitted to Omi (His nick name for her) that the moment that he saw her it was love at first sight, especially when she showed him how to beat the assassin in Quest for Glory V: dragon fire. The two of them had ended up starting a whole new game since she was staying over for a week. After that he decided it was true love. 

He followed his sister into her room to hear what she was going to say. Omi decided to use an Online Instant Messenger, so Maru could see what she said.

Omi logged on as EmeraldRunnerNo.1. She knew her friend would be on, she was always on at this time. Sure enough on her buddy list ThePaleElvenJapaneseWarrior.

EmRu (EmeraldRunner) Meggie! YOU GET COME WITH US TO JAPAN!!!!!!!!

Silence. Omi heard her cell phone ring and Moru answered. The person on the other side screamed really loudly; OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!

It immediately stopped when Moru laughed. "Omi?"

"No."

"Mamoru?"

Laugh. Omi didn't need to see Meg to know that she was blushing furiously. Meg sent a message saying: Omi get on the cell phone!

When Omi took the phone from her brother who had gone limp in the chair he sat on, one of the many mix matched chairs in her mixed room. From the beginning it was matched but her room accumulate trinkets and old favorite furniture she rescued from her mother and the evil trash man (Omi: I tell he was Evil! Trying to distroy a perfectly comfortable chair, that monster.) Omi go on the phone and was immediately bombarded

"Hitomi Sakura Dale you are a very mean person!"

" Whatever for?"

"You had him answer the phone!" she said in deadly whisper just in case.

" Now why would I know it was you?" she said so he couldn't hear. His face was covered with curiosity.

" Fine" Omi looked up to see a new message. 

"When do we leave: )" 

" In to days, you have tonight and tomorrow Ja!"

" I HAVE TO PACK!"

"You have all day tomorrow as well!"

" Than I had better get moving!"

"Your hopeless Meg!"

" : P Ja Ne"

"Ja" they both logged of and Moru was in a fit of silent laughter. 

"Well you are just as vain as she is so you had better start packing, It'll take you all night and tomorrow!" he threw a pillow at her head and when she poked her head out of the duck he was gone.

Omi looked down the hall just in time to see his door shut. She locked her door and stepped into her bathroom. She stripped to the skin and turned on her shower. When she finally got it to the temperature that she wanted she relaxed in the almost too hot water. Her damp hair trailed down her back, her emerald eyes closed. Her parents were great fans of the Japanese, that's why the names. Hitomi felt a strong bond as well and had learned the language so easily from Meg, and in turn Omi taught it to Moru. Hitomi stepped out of her shower and toweled her self. The room was tilled so you got the feeling like you were underwater. Patterns that suggested a city some fish some Mermaids and Mermen. Hitomi stepped into her room putting on clean under ware and nightgown. The dress had fanned sleeves and a straight neck. The skirt pooled around her feet, her still slightly damp hair gleaming with the soft moon light coming in through the large open windows that were doors onto her own balcony. Omi shook of her melancholy feeling and went to her bed. It was a queen; it had an aqua comforter with no decorations and then a knitted blanket that looked like lace over that. She laved in her bed, resting her head on the aqua pillows.

****Dream****

Hitomi stood in the middle of a great plain, the grass tickled her hands, and she still wore her nightgown. Stretched before her was a great city. Then she heard weeping, a tall willow was to her right next to a pond and she thought she saw something flash. She walked softly, her bare feet feeling rocks dig into them, she ignored them. She poked her head around the edge of the tree and saw a boy about her age sitting and crying. He wore black armour, he had gleaming silver hair and pale, pale skin. She touched his shoulder. Dilandau looked at the girl who had tapped his shoulder; she had long tresses of sandy blonde hair that gleamed in the sun. Her face held concern and her sparking emerald eyes held worry. When he looked up at her she smiled, looking into his ruby eyes without fear of death. This girl sat next to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, offering a shoulder and neck to cry on, not afraid he might slit her throat. His resolve broke at her tenderness and he clutches her, in his sadness, around the waist. She didn't appear to care; only stroked his hair. They looked at the city and it suddenly erupted in flame and she could hear the cries of the dyeing, and sat bolt up right in her bed.

****End Of Dream****

Omi slipped out of bed wiping tears that wouldn't stop. She slipped out of her room and padded softly down to Moru's room. He had left the door unlocked and she slipped in. he was laying in his bed sound asleep, breathing gently. Suprisingly the sound calmed her. She realized that her greatest fear from that dream was if Moru and Meg were in that city. she slipped in the bed in front of him and feel fast asleep. He wrapped his arms around her protectively. His purple eyes opened slightly, being her twin he had witnessed her dream, only like a viewer would watch movie. He sighed and closed his eyes, asleep once more. 

****Morning****

When Moru woke he was alone, he sat up wondering if it was all a dream, the ajar door told him other wise. He looked at his clock and sighed, on a school free day 6:30 A.M. was an unholy hour, but he couldn't sleep. He got up and went down the stairs in his p.j. Bottoms and loose white shirt. His hair was in disarray and him running his finger through it wasn't helping. Omi giggle at him.

"You look like Madusa's brother."

"Well good morning Madusa." she stuck her tongue out at him jokingly and left the table to wash her dishes. She was gloomy in the morning and rarely laughed, and mocking her too much in the morning could case her to be in a very bad mood the rest of the day and so he let her be. She was a slim and lithe girl and appeared very graceful. She wore bellbottomed jeans of a dark blue. Omi's shirt was blue violet and cut into a medieval style. It had a slit neck and large fanned sleeves. The front was crisscrossed in fake pearls. 

Hitomi went up to her room to pack. She pulled out suitcase from under her bed. She opened three and a medium sized backpack. In one suitcase she neatly folded six weeks worth of underwear, nightgowns and socks, she filled it to the brim. She went to the neck one and packed regular clothes, on one side casual clothes, the other formal clothes. She went to the next on and put freshly clean shoes, three pairs, on the bottom. In one bag she had soaps, another toothpaste and such, the next combs and brushes, the next make up, the rest of the room was filled with several books. She had trouble closing that last one. In her back pack she put her basic make up she had left out, a laptop, floppy disks, her c.d. player, three Utada Hikaru c.d.'s, and assorted snacks. When she looked at the clock it was half past noon. 

She walked down to the kitchen to meet up once again with her brother. He smiled at her and offered her some tomato soup. She looked at it suspiciously, but nothing seemed wrong. And she took seat. She took a tentative sip and found nothing wrong. She finished by wiping it clean with a piece of bread. The moment she popped it into her mouth Moru asked. "Omi my sweet, My pearl, My Beautiful twin sister, the lady of kindness-"  
"What do you want Moru?" she interrupted He smiled with great innocence.

"Omi would you pwese help me pack? Pwetty pwese with sugar on top?"

"Sometimes you worry me, oh all right. How many suitcase have you got left to go?"

"Five."

"How many have you already packed?!"

"Five."

"Ugh knowing you probably just stuffed it in the suit case. Stay her, go do something, I dunno, productive, just stay out of my way.

Hitomi climbed up the stairs to his room. Her guess was right. She dumped everything on the bed and sat to work. She lined up the suitcases and made a pile of items in front of each. She ended up having to go to the broom closet to get her ironing board and Iron. She packed all his under ware in one suit case, regular clothes in one, formal in another, shoes in one. Manga and anime in a fifth, snacks and a sixth, soap, tooth paste, hair gel, and others of that sort in one, and in the eight, c.d. player, c.d.'s, ps2 and games. She went to his closet and dug out a carry on bag. In it she placed his laptop and games, a second c.d. player, some more snacks and a comb. She pushed the two unneeded cases back under his bed. She left the dark blue, messy room. Before she could leave she made the bed. (Ugh I couldn't stand it!)

She went down the stairs to find him in the living room drawing, she creeped up on him, she wasn't doing it to suprise him, he would never forgive her for ruing a picture, but to see what he was drawing. She looked over his shoulder to see Meg as an anime character leaning back to back to him. He held up a peace sign, her with her cap backwards winking at you and a mischvious smile. Omi waited till he help his pen to his chin, he was outlining it in ink before coloring it in. "I like it." He jumped. Glared at her over his shoulder.

"You weren't suppose to see that."

"I know." she flopped on the couch next to him. " I got your bags packed. Now what's my reward?"

" Um...a Job well done?" at her glare he sighed. "Okay you can pick a picture out of my book." She reached for it gleefully. She flipped through the book and a more recent one caught her eye. It was a tall boy with white skin, ruby eyes and silky Silver hair. He wore black armour that suggested dragons and fire. A name popped into her head.

"I want Dilandau."

"What?"

"This one, Dilandau"

"I didn't title it."

"It sounded right." She said indignantly. "I want this one pleeeeeeeeasse?" she made puppy dog eyes at him till he took it away from her, signed it, ripped it out, and handed it to her.

"You missed dinner. Next to the fireplace is a tray, you can drag it over and eat as long as you don't get food on the pictures." she nodded and gently picked it up and set in front of her seat. He finished outlining and began to color it with colored pencils. She watched him draw, it never ceased to be entertaing, and she loved to watch the color blend and shadow, how they brought life to the picture. She clapped when he was finished, he mock bowed.

"Well Sister dearest I'm going to bed, don't stay up to late we have to wake up at 6:00. Wait did we tell Meg what time?"

Omi grinned evilly, "Nope, but I have a key, You and I can wake her up, her parents don't mind."

"Whatever." he climbed up stairs and his foot falls faded. Hitomi washed her dishes then returned to the living room. She looked at her new picture, the boy seemed angry yet sad. His sword had a dragon shaped pommel and quilions. There was a picture of flaming dragons etched into the blade; the blade was covered in blood. Hitomi looked up from her seat, the clock rung 11:30. She got up and went to bed, before she did she put the picture in a large book in her suitcase no. 3. She changed into a nightgown that she had left out and slipped into bed, this time her dreams were undisturbed.

**********

Hitomi woke the next morning at the soft know from her brother, he poked his head thorough,

"Wake up sleepy head, its time to get ready." Hitomi climbed out of bed. He closed the door and went back to his room; Hitomi walked over to a chair where she had left today's clothing. She pulled on a pair of bellbottom pale blue jeans, a yellow shirt with no sleeves and tennis shoes. She put on tinted lip-gloss, pale yellow eye shadow, and black mascara. The yellow in her make up and clothes brought out the pale yellow hilights in her hair. She put the tickets in her bag and jogged down stairs.

****In front of Meg's house****

Hitomi unlocked the door and went in side. She went to the back of the house and went up stairs. Omi and Moru stepped into her room. She was sitting on a bean bag chair, with a checklist. Moru looked around her room. The walls were sky blue, the carpet green, her bed had a wild flower sheet/blanket on the bed, hanging her walls were, a arch angel picture signed, some clothing that looked medieval, some swords and daggers, and a poster of Legolas from the two towers. She had several bookcases that were completely packed. He looked down at Meg, she wore a blue dress, it had short sleeves, the top was knitted, the skirt at the top started morning blue than faded into dark blue, on the dark blue rhinestones were sewn to look like stars. Her hair fell in silken waterfalls around her, her skin was smooth and pale, but the rose of life was still upon her cheeks. Omi crouched down next to her and woke her up. The sixteen-year-old opened her eyes and smiled at them. She got up and picked her glasses up, grabbed a stack of clothes and left the room. Omi counted.

"1...2...3..." all of a sudden Meg ran back and stared at them.

"What are you guys doing in my room?'  
"We came to wake you up!" Omi said brightly, Meg left mumbling about insane people up and happy this early in the morning. When she came back she wore a puce T-shirt that had a wild flower fairy on it, dark green jeans, and she had body glitter on her piece of her you could see. Her hair was combed and let loose. 

"Okay lets get out of here." The three of them left the house. Moru got on one side of the car, planning for Omi to be in the middle, but Omi pushed him over to the middle where he had to sit next to Meg, needless to say the two glowed like beacons. Omi was trying very hard not to laugh. They finally reached the air port, they decided since the had 30 min. before their flight came in they were going to get breakfast at on of the food stalls there, and of course Omi tricked the two into siting next to each other. They gotten some pancakes from a McDonald's stall and were enjoying it peacefully. The three finished theirs with ten min. to spare. Omi went to and empty desk to ask a flight attendant if she would arrange their seats accordingly: On one two-seat row she wanted Meg and Moru, in another she wanted her Parents and behind her parents her, with who ever. The lady smiled and said

" Everything is arranged for you Miss." when the plane came Hitomi gave them their tickets to exchange for a seat number. When the two of them found out that they would be sitting together they gave her SUCH looks. Hitomi had a seat to herself. She put her suitcases on the trolley and it turned out Moru and Meg both had the same number of suitcases. Omi sat with her laptop in her lap after they had launched. 

Meg got the window seat and sat right next to Moru. It was awkward at first but they began to relax when Moru asked:

"Is Meg short for something?"

"Yeah, It's short for Margueriette."

"Whoa that's a long name!"

"Yea it's French for Daisy."

"What is your middle name?"

"Grace. Yours?"

"Tetsuya. Hey what new game are you working with?"

"The Sims"

"NO WAY! Me to!" after that they launched into cheats and tips and stories about the Sims. Moru pulled out his laptop and put games latest expansion pack in; the two of them leaned into the middle of their seats so they could see the screen, forgetting to be shy. Soon it became night and they played on, they had created a Family, Meg making the girl and Moru the guy, their people already married and had a baby. Meg looked at the time when she yawned to find it was 1:00 am. Moru yawned simultaneously and they grinned. They save their game and fell asleep. Omi wondering what they were doing now that it was 1:30 am snuck over quietly to their seats. What she saw made her grin proudly. The arm rest between them had been pulled up when they were playing their game, Meg's head had fallen Moru's shoulder, his arm was wrapped around her waist, and a little smile of content had placed it's self upon their lips. Omi walked quietly back to her stuff and got out her digital camcorder. She filmed them snuggling closer, she did this for 15 min., this could be use as black mail! 

Moru was the first to wake up didn't move from his position, he stroked her hair, he rested his head on top of her's and stroked her hair. When he felt her start to stir he stopped and made it seem as if he were asleep. She looked up at him and smiled then nestled back in the little alcove he had made in his arms for her. At the same time they decided in their minds to pretend to be asleep and pull away, than wake up. Meg was the last to pull away, she waited awhile to wake up, when she did Moru was already up and ordering breakfast for them. The next three days it was like this (A/N I have no Idea how long It takes to get from Oklahoma to Japan, so bare with me) When they reached Japan It was with great excitement, the five of them had only been to the surrounding states, this was the first time they were in another country. They collected their bags and headed to catch a cab, when Meg spoke.

"Um you guys how many Hitomi Dales do think are here?"

"Why do you ask?" Moru asked, Meg pointed to a guy in a black suit holing up a sign that said "Hitomi Dale and Friends."

"Well why don't I go see?" Meg asked,

"Than I'm coming with you." Moru stated, the two of them set off towards them and asked if he was waiting for the track runner he nodded the nodded the other three over and showed him proof of ID and he lead the way to a limo. This time Meg and Moru sat together on their own. The limo pulled up at a large and expensive looking hotel.

"Um we can't pay for this." Hitomi's mother said.

"Not to worry Mrs. Dale, It's already paid for." they grinned, and went on in. they were at the service counter.

"The airport told me everyone's name and I have arranged the rooms accordingly: Mr. and Mrs. Dale you have room no. 128, Miss. Hitomi you have room 129, and Miss Meg and Miss Mamoru you are in room 130." Meg and Moru looked at each other in shock.

"But I'm not a girl!"

"Opps I'm sorry, I can't put you in your room I'm afraid, we have sold out of rooms, and the room Miss Hitomi has is a twin bed, and Mr. and Mrs. Dale have a queen, so do you and Miss Meg."

"It's okay, are you all right with it Meg?"

"Sure I don't see what's wrong with it." the bell boy took them to their rooms Meg mumbled in Moru's ear, "You realize Hitomi is never going to let us live this down, right." he nodded ruefully. They were in a glass elevator so they could see the whole hotel, Meg gasped, "Hitomi! We're going to have go shopping for bathing suits!!" Hitomi came over and saw the huge pool and nodded vigorously. The three of them raced to their rooms to unpack so they could go shopping yes even Moru wanted to get a swim suit. Meg helped Moru unpack, (they each did their own underwear thank you very much!) they were going to be here for at least six weeks. Meg looked the Hotel blanket over and decided she didn't like the feel of so she folded it and put it under the bed. She pulled out a lovely green comforter and changed the pillowcases to match, adding some here and there while she was at it. Suprisingly it all matched, the walls were a deep, relaxing green and had jade plants and Japanese clothes screens. There were a couple of small cherry trees, the bed was an American bed though, everything else was Japanese. Meg's parents were pretty well off so they gave her a ton of money to spend in Japan, in American dollars 10,000 and a credit card in case she spent it. Despite that she was not spoiled, she restrained her self, she had bad memories of brats, and she wasn't about to become one.

Moru and Meg left their room and were soon joined by Hitomi, she greeted them in Japanese and they all set off. They came across the Japanese equivalent of Dillards, they went to the swim suit section. Meg and Hitomi separated from Moru who went to the men's section.

****Hitomi and Meg****

Meg was rather conservative and hid in her clothes barely showing anything, Well Hitomi was Determined to her in a bikini, Meg was looking at the shirts and shorts type while Omi looked at the two pieces. She found one of a deep purple that had white vines embroidered on it. 

"Meg come here!" Meg came over to her looking apprehensive. "Would you Please try this on? Pretty please with sugar on top?" (Now where have we heard that before?)

"Oh alright." As soon as Meg stepped in the curtain Moru came strolling over, he had bought plain black trunks.

"What are you doing?" Hitomi silenced him with a finger to her lips; he looked quizzically at her but didn't say anything. Meg came out, the top was a little to small and showed quite a view, and the bottom showed her great long legs, which she had shaved recently so they were smooth. She squeaked and ran back in the room. ( ) I'm so evil, I love my work!)

"I think we liked that one!" Moru shouted to her, she poked her head at the side of the door,

"Really? It looked alright?" The two of them nodded vigorously. She went back in a changed. The came out with it back on it's hanger.

"Ok now I get to pick you two's go ahead and put that back Moru. I'll pay for everything you two just go wait at that bench." Meg went and looked through the Bikinis, she saw a guy about her age, she could probably get him to help her find a really embarrassing one for Hitomi. He had shoulder length really curly brown hair. He was anything outstanding but he was pleasant to the eye. She tapped his shoulder that was slightly lower than her's. : Excuse me, could I possibly get you to help me, I need a really showy bikini as a revenge on my friend, I need a guy's opinion."

"Ok, my name is Otto." He smiled and helped her pick. They decided on a skimpy thing that was black with flames. Then he helped her choose one for Moru; He picked a speedo with girls on it that were hardly dressed. She thanked him and asked if there was anything she could do for him. "How about you phone number?" she laughed.

"My home number or the hotel I'm stay at?"

"How long will you be at the Hotel?"

"At least six weeks."

"Okay Hotel." She wrote it down on a slip of paper with her name. She waved as he left then paid for the suits.

"Okay, I had help with a guy named Otto to pick these out." She handed them theirs and reveled in their horrified look. "Okay lets go!" she stuffed the clothes in a bag and they headed off. They went to a formal clothes store where Meg bought them all kimonos. Meg go a silk one that had koi and lily pads in a pond, Omi got one that had a solid silver back ground with pale velvet cherry blossoms all over it, Moru got one that was black and silver with dragons all over. Hitomi got them all silk fans that matched their kimonos.

The end of Chapter 1

Okay Disclaimer: I don't own escaflowne, AIM and probably something else, but Moru and Meg are mine!!!

Well here you have it folks! I'll type more when I get the time.

I want to thank certain people: 1) AtlantisForester for taking the time to edit this, 2) To Otto for helping me when I need it and being my friend (hopefully my ashke), 3) To Peggy for being my soul sister, and 4) Atari who said it was good and encouraged me.

THANK YOU!!!

Also, I realize that there may be quite a bit of typos, but I really wanted to post this! When I'm finished checking I'll renew it.


	2. Gaea!

__

The Warrior, The Protector, and The Angel

By Mad Meg Askevron

Well Folks, Here it is, chapter 2. I actually had it already made! Who would thunk it huh? Me, things done ahead of time! It's a miracle! Words with a * behind it I'll put a definition on the bottom. Okay, I'll stop.

Disclaimer: Do I come off as someone who has that much imagination? Cool!

*****Gaea!?****

' They'll never find me here, I have to hide!' Meg's feet pounded on the pavement, her breath heaving. Her thoughts raced as she ran into the store and ducked behind a rack but as just as she thought she had managed to get away she felt a tap on her shoulder. 

"Found you," Moru stated simply. Omi appeared behind him and nodded. Meg sighed theatrically, and the trio left out the doors and onto the busy sidewalk.

They went to a store that was the equivalent of a WalMart© in Japan. They found backpacks that matched their personalities; Meg found one in emerald green with pink cherry blossoms. It had stuff like "Kawaii"* written on it. It was childish but she didn't care. It was actually rather large and sturdy looking. Her jadeeyes sparkled with excitement. She had always had a fetish for matching friend stuff. Hitomi found a powder blue bag in the same design with dark blue cherry blossoms. They managed to talk Mamoru into buying a black one with silver cherry blossoms. They wandered around the store, deciding to separate and scout. Meg insisted that they each take $300 (Meg: Honestly what am **_I_** going to do with this much money *unladylike snort*). So the twins awkwardly accepted the presents. 

When the three met up they all had Japanese clothes and keepsakes. They sat outside on a bench and put their stuff in their new backpacks. Meg and Omi dragged Moru into a jewelry shop. 

The trio stepped into the shop. It was dimly lit, but the jewelry seemed to glow, so they had no problem seeing. A man stepped out from a back room. His eyes were large and pale, and they glowed with an iridescent blue. He was obviously not of Asian lineage but spoke the language like a native. He welcomed them and offered his services.

Meg wandered over to the necklaces. She found three matching necklaces. They seemed to call to her. Three large red stones were placed in the center, a hole pierced right through the middle, where a silver chain was strung through. It was polished smooth and they seemed to glow, like hot coals. On the front, a trinity knot was carved onto the surfaces. She called the man over to her.

"Excuse me, sir, how much are these?"

He looked at her and smiled, his pale eyes twinkling. 

"$200 a piece. She gave him the money and left with her friends. Neither of them had seen anything they liked. Meg handed them the necklaces. Hitomi and Moru tried to refuse, but she steadfastly insisted. 

The three went on a tour of the city, viewing various tourist attractions. Their last stop was a small shrine, suggested by their cab driver. It was late afternoon by the time they arrived. As they walked up the marble stairs, the afternoon light played patterns on the stone. Meg looked up to the clay tile roof; the large white pillars glowed in the afternoon light. As she walked these steps she felt as if something great had happened here, something beyond their comprehension. She felt a cold shiver down her spine that had nothing to do with the wind. They reached the top and looked around, splitting into a triangle to look out at the view. As they turned to face each other, blue pillars of light suddenly shone down on each of the teenagers. Hitomi opened her mouth to scream, but was abruptly cut off as they were lifted into the air and disappeared.

******

Meg awoke in an open meadow**,** with the occasional tree dotting the landscape. It was under one such tree that she had awoken. She jumped up looking around wildly. Her backpack was on her back. She dusted off her loose dark green jeans. Hearing steps behind her, she quickly snatched up a long stick. She whirled around, set in a broad blade stance, holding the stick with two hands. Her long hair screened her from view, her pale green eyes darkening with fear. Before her stood a boy about her age with wild black hair, his red brown eyes staring at her with innocent fascination. He wore tan leather pants and a loose red shirt that laced at the neck. He reached toward her and she whacked skillfully capa ferro side strike at him. She caught him off guard, but he quickly retreated, avoiding her strike. She bolted past him and ran as hard as she could. 

The trees and scenery blurred past her. She hit a road and went on running. She found herself in a market place before she knew it. The people around her were dressed in medieval clothing, and some of them weren't even human, for one, and man with a large bowl of fish had fur all over him! And large pointed ears! And when he grinned she could see fangs! She was quaking inside as she spun around trying to see everything at once. She collided with a small warm body. She scrambled up to help whoever she knocked down.

"Are you all right? Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry!" She clasped a small furry hand with talons and looked into the face of a young girl cat. She had shocking pink hair and large amber eyes. She groaned and allowed Meg to help her up.

"It's all right. I'm Merle. Have you seen a boy with black hair? He was wearing a red shirt and tan pants." Meg nodded and pointed off in the direction she had met him and stared with wide eyes.

Meg wandered the city, hopelessly lost. It had soon become night. It was a really large city and they seemed to be in a whole different time, hell time a diffrent era! She fingered the necklace she had bought just that day. She had not been paying attention for she was wrapped up and tangled in her thoughts, when suddenly, something caught her attention, and she spun quickly. She was in a dark alleyway. She saw dark figures move to surround her, the dim light from the...two moons. Two?! Meg started to freak out. The men were grinning.

"Hey babe, looking for a fun time?" one of the men slurred. Filthy hands grasped her forearms and she screamed.

*****

Moru spun around to find himself in the middle of a road. He heard hoof beats in the distance and turned to see a group of men, all clad in silver armor. In the lead of the group was a man decked out in blue. He had a long golden fall of hair and sparkling blue eyes. The man signaled the group to stop when he caught sight of him. It was still afternoon and the sun shone into his eyes, making them burn. Sweat dribbled down the sides of his face and his throat was dry. He realized it was very hot here and he was becoming parched. 

'Maybe they can help me', he thought.

"Who are you?" the blonde man called out. He was as tall as Moru, towering over everyone else. 

"Um...I'm not sure." The blond man approached him with a questioning look. "Where am I?"

"You are about a quarter day's walk from Fanelia."

"Fanelia?" The man looked at him in shock, he looked the younger man over. He had shoulder length blue-black hair, pale skin, and shockingly silver eyes that stood out even at the distance they were at. But what really caught him were his clothes. He wore a type of blue pants made from a material that was completely foreign to him. He wore a black shirt, with writing across it that Allen did not recognize.

"You are definitely not from around here. This is Gaea. There once was a lady who dressed like you...where are you from?" Moru looked up and saw two moons. One of them was earth. 

"I come from there." He pointed to earth in fear.

"Yes, that is what Lady Hitomi had called it."

"Hitomi? But Hitomi is my sister. Hitomi Dale." He hoped it was his sister and clinged desperately to it. 

"The Hitomi I was referring to was called Hitomi Kenzaki."

"Oh. I don't suppose you would give me a ride to the nearest town?" Allen nodded and pointed to a spare horse. Moru hoisted himself up awkwardly and followed the rest of the group. 

When they reached the city, it was beginning to darken. Moru separated from them and wandered through the waning crowd, unsure of where to go. Moru stopped dead. The necklace. He had forgotten all about it. It started to grow warmer, and as it's heat grew so did his sense of danger. His feet started moving. It was full night now. Allen had seen the look on his face and followed Moru at a dead run, wondering what was wrong. They broke into a dark alleyway. In the center a ring of twelve men were tearing off the clothes of Meg. Moru charged them and started to flail on them mercilessly, His rage showed in the power of his arms and he beat the men. Allen charged right with him, feeling disgusted with men that would do such a thing. Between the rage of the two men, they made quite a ruckus. Allen's men had followed him and beat up the rest of the men that were left in their wake. Behind them they left a trail of half-dead men, witness to their power.

Meg was in a heap on the ground, her shirt torn. She was crying bitterly. The men of Allen's group looked at her sympathetically. Moru sat next her. The minute his fingers rested on the bruised flesh of her arms, she shuddered and fainted. He scooped her up in his arms, covering her as much as he could. The ripped shirt and pants showed quite an amount of skin, some of it crucial. He already knew he was too late, but at that moment nobody cared. All that was ripped that they cared about was her soul.

"Sir-"

"Allen." Allen interrupted him, admiring him for his courage and friendship.

"Allen, is there anyplace I can take her?" Allen nodded as he picked up Meg's backpack.

"We can take her to the castle." Allen held Meg momentarily while Moru mounted. He looked down at her. She had fallen asleep in Moru's arms. Her thin body was clearly very tall, and Allen guessed she could be very intimidating if she chose to be. Her pale skin shone in the moonlight, so translucent, that he swore he could see her eye color through the skin of her eyelids. Her features were not outstanding, but they were pleasant. He could tell she had a long, silk fall of straight dark hair through the mud, tangles, and blood. Moru held out his hands and Allen laid her gently in his arms. Moru settled her down and went at the easy pace of the other riders. 

The castle was not far away and they were in the courtyard in less than fifteen minutes. Allen dismounted and ran up to a servant to prepare a room with two beds and to hurry. By the time Moru had dismounted and reached the door, a young boy had shown up to lead them to a room. Moru carried her still sleeping form into a luxurious room. He set her on a couch and covered her with a blanket. Allen sent his men to their rooms and others to report to the residing king. Allen took a seat that was across from Meg's couch. Moru took the seat next to her and looked to the man, his hand wrapped up in Meg's.

"I'm sorry for imposing on you. I hope I haven't been too much trouble. I'm Mamoru Dale, and this is Margueriette Harris. Thanks for helping us," he said sincerely.

"As a knight, it is my duty to help a lady in distress. Are you both from the Mystic Moon?" Moru nodded.

"I have a sister here, as well. She has a necklace just like mine." He showed Allen his necklace and Meg's. "I need to find her. She is about this tall with long sandy blonde hair and dark green eyes. Oh, and she can run like a devil." He gestured with his hands. Just then they were interrupted as Van entered the room. His tan pants made him look a little scrawny and the shirt didn't help. His raven hair was in its usual unholy mess. But to you readers out there you would know that he is much more muscular that in the sires. His red brown eyes looked them over quickly. He looked at Meg and started in surprise.

"I met her this morning! I tried to talk to her but I think I may have scared her. I saw a pillar of light and thought it was...someone else." Van took another chair and pulled it to where the other two were sitting. Moru explained all that happened and his sister. The three men talked well into the night when Moru suddenly yawned. Van and Allen bade him good night. Moru found the bedrooms and placed Meg in the bed of a pink and white room. It was a large bedroom; it had white walls that had painted roses and patterns that looked like ribbons in gold. The bed was a large canopy bed that had matching sheets and comforter. Moru didn't take her out of her clothes, just her shoes. After making sure she was fast asleep, he sought the other room. The room was done in dark blue and sea green. He himself soon slipped off into slumber.

*****

Meg woke in the morning from nightmares. She had dreamed of the men that had attacked her, dreamed of the filthy hands all over her, their ruddy face above her, the pain inflicted on her body. She woke to find herself in a strange bed. For some reason, she knew she was okay. Moru had saved her, she finally remembered. A tear leaked out. Meg climbed out of bed to find herself still in her ripped clothes. Her room had two doors. One she found led to a sort of living room, the other a bathroom. She hurried into the latter and stripped to the skin. She scrubbed herself hard until her skin was pink but she could still feel the hands of those men. The thought of them brought sour bile to her mouth. She stepped out of the large bathtub, drying herself vigorously, rubbing till she thought her skin would come off. She stepped into her room, still wrapped in her towel, and found a set of clothes in a wardrobe in a corner. She also, gleefully, found clean underwear. She slipped on underclothes and consulted the rest of the wardrobe. She found one outfit she really liked. It looked like a full, skirted dress of smoky gray velvet, but when she walked her legs showed through slits that reached the top of her hips. The pants were tight fitting, soft, textured, and black. She found a pair of black indoor boots. She set herself up at a vanity table. 

Meg opened all the drawers until she found a comb. She cursed silently. Her hair was not naturally straight, so, of course, since she didn't have a straightening iron, it curled. To her, it looked like a mass of tangles. She found a forehead band. It was braided gold wire that went all the way around her head. Her curls trailed down her back and close to her knees. The sleeves of her outer dress reached her ankles and waved gracefully. She stepped out into the living room and looked around, empty. All the rooms were empty. She found one that was blue and green that showed it had had an occupant not to long ago. Meg stepped out into a great stone hallway. She started to go down a corridor and stopped at the sound of a door behind her. She whirled around to face a tall, beautiful man. He had waist length blonde hair and fair skin. His eyes smiled first, sparkling aquamarine merrily. 

"Good morning, my lady. I am Allen Schezar. Let me escort you to breakfast." He offered her his arm but she could not bring herself to touch any man and politely refused. They joked until they reached the great hall where food was being served. She saw Moru's familiar face, raced over to him, and pinched his arm.

"Does that hurt?"

"Yes!"

Meg grinned and sat next to him. "Then it's not a dream."

Moru shook his head and served her some pancakes. Allen sat across from them and they talked merrily, though Moru could tell that Meg's usual vigor was gone. When they had finished they went separate ways. Allen had to see to the equipment of his men and Moru was to talk to the king. 'Whoever that is,' Meg thought. She watched the two men walk off. Meg sighed and stood up. She followed a door into another room. She found a piano there, sat down at it and pulled the cover from on top of the keys. As she settled, she remembered her grandmother, who had insisted on Meg learning how to play.

Meg played a song that others might think was hard and she lost herself in it, the smooth keys, the black and white. When she played, everything was simple, uncomplicated by emotions. The finale ended with a flourish, and she looked up to see the raven-haired boy. He clapped and smiled. Meg stood up, curtsied and ran. She dashed out of the room. For some reason that boy scared her. It was like she knew him. She slipped out into a long corridor, at the end of which was a glass set of doors that led into an expansive garden. She sat on a stone bench and lost herself in her thoughts. 

'I know I can't keep running, I'll have to face him at some point.' She sighed deeply and looked at the two moons and wondered how Hitomi was doing. As Meg sat there and looked up at the two moons she felt the hairs on the back of her neck. She shivered with sudden cold.

'Just like at the temple!' her necklace began to heat. She heard the cracking of a stick snapped in half. Someone was behind her. She whiled around sudden fear racking her body. A dark figure started to materialize from the shadows.

******

End of 2

Oh and Kawaii means cute or adorable.

****


	3. The True Legand

The True Legend Mad Meg Askevron Disclaimer: *snort* I wouldn't be writing this! Oh just btw I'm gunna really screw with the time and stuff so just ignore it, and all those people who are fact junkies if you check the math it's correct. Chapter 3  
  
Dilandau stirred in his sleep, he thought he had seen strange lights, but he just turned over in his sleep, he was out here, because, once in a while, a ruler needed a break. Dilandau full wakened when he heard soft breathing. Hitomi sat up. It was just like her dream, except that she wore her normal clothes. She saw the old willow tree, and strode over to it. The boy was there, except he was asleep. He looked childlike in his sleep, his silver hair laid across his eyes. His eyes. She remembered those eyes. They had held such sadness. Suddenly, his eyelids snapped open, and what she saw was not sadness. Blood rage marred his vision, searing her like fire, but his face went into shock when he saw her. Her long sandy hair glowed in the afternoon light, her dark green eyes filled with concern, not fear or hatred. She was so pure and innocent. Her pale green skirt whipped in the wind, the loose white blouse glowing with light. She seemed to be an angel. When he opened his eyes, she smiled at him, deciding that turning her back to would be the same as doing it to a tiger. "Hello, I'm Omi. Could you tell me where I am?" Her melodious voice was light and pleasant, but inside she was quaking, and praying. "You are in Zaibach." Her face fell. "Where is that?" she asked, more to herself than to him. She unbent, looked at the sky, and gasped. "There are two moons up there!" Dilandau looked at her in surprise and filed the information in his mental file box. Hitomi looked up at the sky again and whispered, "Well I had better go, thank you for your help" She fingered the necklace around her throat nervously and thought 'Meg, Moru where are you?' She stood up and smiled to him. She started for the roadway when Dilandau called to her. "Wait! It's dangerous for a young lady to be out in the wilderness alone. Let me escort you until the next city at least." She turned to him and smiled. "Uh-T-Thanks." she gulped and waited for him He pulled himself up and walked beside her. It was a very comfortable place to be, he found. Dilandau held up a red stone that flashed crimson in the light. A large blood red guymelf flew down. He climbed up and inside the machine, Hitomi gasped as it moved, it then reached out his gargantuan hand to her. She nervously stepped on to the hand, clutching the fingers for dear life and he flew to a place he hadn't been in years. Fanelia. In just a day they made it to Fanelia. He made care not to be seen and landed in a corps of trees. Hitomi let her feet lead her way. She waved between people of the market place, Dilandau with a pinch of cloth from her shirt. She was stopped in a garden. Dilandau had held her back from bumping in to the guards. They found a little patch from which they could not be seen. Before her sat a woman who had long red-brown curls and wore a dark dress. Hitomi winced at the sound of the broken branch and was surprised to see the woman as Meg. Their eyes widened and they both hugged each other in relief. They held each other, reveling in being together again. At some point, Moru joined them and they included him. They spoke no words. They didn't need them. Meg hugged her lost friend, crying tears of joy, her nose and cheeks going blotchy, and for just that moment she didn't remember that Moru was a man and forgot to be afraid. She didn't care, she was just happy. Omi was back. "Oh Hitomi." "What?" suddenly Meg and Moru were aware of the boy who hissed the word. He was an albino; he had cruel ruby eyes that shone with hatred. His black armor was of delicately drawn fiery red dragons. Meg and Moru placed themselves between the boy and Omi, ready to defend her. "She's that bitch!?" "You take one step closer and draw that sword, and you will regret it," Meg said viciously. She reached into the folds of her sleeve for her dagger. Meg went, instinctively, into a fighting stance, grateful for the design of the dress that allowed her to make the "L" shape with her legs so that she presented as little target as possible. He sneered, took a mocking step forward, and drew his sword, not really expecting her to fight back but staying weary all the same for she had some experience from the look of her stance. Quick as a flash, the blade was in her hand. He laughed, put his sword back in the scabbard and drew a dagger instead. She smiled malevolently. Her body didn't so much as twitch before she lunged with the blade. When she went into her stance she tensed all her muscles so she didn't do it just before she lunged. When a person lunges in a stance their muscles have to tense so they can get full power and speed when they strike. It was very tiring but it had won her many tournaments. It was a complete surprise. She parried his blade away as he lunged at the same time, hooked her blade around his hasty but powerful, parry and placed her blade in the armpit where the armor was weak he just managed to parry. He would not underestimate this girl again. He had thought she would be just a simple git, one who had watched men fight, then imitated. But now he knew, she could fight. He set himself into a common blade stance and took the aggressive. He widened his legs and stuck his arms wide out and angled his blades towards her. Dilandau had his reasons for fighting, one he just likes to fight, two, she challenged him and three he wasn't sure they didn't originally mean him harm. Moru pushed Omi back and stood in front of her. It scared him the way that Meg looked. Blood rage. She was enraged and yet he could sense some kind of sick joy. When Meg fought everything narrowed to just the person before her. She made a feint and hooked her blade up, but he moved. He tried to lunge but she quickly sidestepped to where she was just out of range. Dilandau straightened and laughed maliciously. "You fight well, little girl." Meg glared at his retreating back, He had seen four scores of guards and that stupid blonde and that smart ass king coming and knew he wouldn't win; she spat at him and turned to Omi with a worried look. "Are you all right Omi?" Omi smiled and nodded. She had been so worried. Meg placed her arm around Omi's waist, and Moru put his arm around the smaller girl's shoulder. When the trio turned around Allen was smiling as he leaned against the doorframe and Van stood there looking suprised. They stopped when Allen motioned them to sit. The trio took one bench and Allen and Van sat across from them. "There was an old prophecy that said: When the single girl from the mystic moon comes, she will bring peace. She will return to the world from which she came. In sixty-seven years a trio will come, not to bring peace to the world, but to save it. For Gaea will be on the verge of destruction. One man will destroy the Mystic Moon and turn on Gaea. The three will be The Warrior, The Protector, and The Angel. The Angel will have come from the world of Gaea. "She will be a Draconian. The Warrior will come from the moon. She will be the first to fight. The Protector will be the one who stands in front of the Angel and behind the Warrior. The Angel must make the destroyer see love to save Gaea. It is a story told to every child in Gaea. I think you three are the Warrior, the Protector, and the Angel. What I don't know is why you came so early. It's only been a year." Van stated this candidly. He looked each of them in the eye. "Well, when the first girl, Hitomi, came, what year did she say it was on the Mystic Moon?" Moru asked. "1937." Moru's eyes widened in realization. "In our world, it is 2004. It's been about sixty-seven years since your Hitomi came here." He stopped, noticing the saddened looks on their faces. Van had to excuse himself. "What's wrong with him?" Omi asked Allen. He smiled sadly at her. "Sixty-seven years have passed for Hitomi. She may be dead by now. I think Van always held out hope that she would return. Van and Hitomi were in love. When she left, he never saw her again. And you, Omi, have the same name, hobbies, and looks." Her face fell and Moru wrapped his arm around her. Meg sighed and looked into the sun. The sun shined on her, setting her hair a fire with light and softening her features. She looked tired, emotionally tired. So tired, it was physical. At that moment she seemed very old. Allen wondered at that moment if she was the Angel. The three rose and left Allen to his thoughts. They had gathered chairs next to the fire. Each of them stared into the flames, wondering the same thing: 'What's going to happen now?' Meg yawned and they both smiled. "It looks like it's time to go to bed. Omi, how about you sleep with me? I have a huge bed and we would stay together," Meg offered. Omi smiled and agreed. The two girls left for their room and Moru for his. The girls pulled out what they assumed were nightclothes. Meg turned and smiled at Omi. "Omi I thought of a name for our necklaces." "What? The Stones?" Meg laughed and shook her head. "The Trinity Stones." Omi smiled. "It has a definite ring to it."  
  
The next morning Meg was the first to wake, still haunted by her night demons. This time she chose a simple green dress, with tiny emerald flowers embroidered on the skirt. She walked silently down the hall, the gray dawn lighting the way to the library. Her eyes clouded as she brooded. She bumped into something soft. She looked up and saw a figure with raven hair.  
  
"Sorry, Milady." The maid bowed and left down the hall. (A/N you know you thought it was Van. You did, didn't you? Of course you did) Meg walked among the bookshelves. She decided on a large tome, and pulled it from it's dusty home. She took it to a large comfy chair that was warmed by a blazing fire nearby. Meg searched through, looking for a certain legend. She stopped at an old, hand written passage. It read: And there shall be a Seer, From the cursed Moon, She will raise a war of Destiny, And in her wake will be both destruction and peace, And She shall leave in the light, like an angel, to the heavens, And when seven and sixty years have past there shall come others, The Children of the Trinity, The Children born of Destiny, They shall come to this world, and not only save a country, But two worlds, Gaea and The Mystic Moon, The Warrior, The Protector, The Angel, One must give up its only gift worthy of the heavens, One must give its greatest gift to save the worlds, One must chose their Destiny, But Three there must be, One cannot leave this world Before the Giving, They must gather in the Oracle of Destiny, The Eye of God must shine through, Three shall stand under God's Eye, And The Giving will take place. -Written By Scribe Stefan Askevron, From the words of Seer- It ended there. The writing was too faded to read by now. The ages of Time kept it a mystery from Meg.  
  
The end of 3 Who can guess where I got the scribe name and who can guess the seer? Ten points each! The first person to get 25 points gets an email with a picture of one of the characters of your choice, that I have. 25 points each! 


	4. Questions Can Be Dangerous

Chapter 4 Questions Can Be Dangerous By Mad Meg A evron  
  
Disclaimer: I wish. *You can hear pounding in the back ground, and yelling something about getting on the computer for 3 days without leaving it* I'm glad I finally got that bolt lock on the door. My sister can't come and bug me! Mary Ann: Margueriette Grace! You will open this door now! Meg: Nope. Okay it is exactly 1:17 am, lets see how long it takes me to write this.  
  
Questions Can Be Dangerous  
  
Meg's sword swung like a blur of silver. There one minute and gone the next. Her moves were graceful and without excess movement. She had long since cut out any fat from her moves. Her hair was in a braid wrapped around her head. After she had read the passage she had decided she needed to clear her head.  
When she had gone back to the room the chambers were empty and even her breath seemed to echo, all morning Meg had had an ominous feeling. She found a note on the table and picked it up to read.  
  
Hey Meg, I left this in case you came back. Moru and me went down to eat breakfast and to explore the town. If you want you can come join us! Omi  
  
Meg smiled at the image of her friend dragging her large brother around to carry baggage. She reminisced of the last time she had gone shopping with the two. It had been what? 4? 5? Days since they came here, and to Meg at least it had seem already a lifetime. So many things had happened, so many things revealed. So many changes. She shook off her sadness and melancholy emotions and entered their room.  
  
She came out in a pair of jeans and a pink T-shirt she had put in her pack. She followed the now familiar place to the practice ring, deciding that maybe a little more practice would help. As she went through her paces she closed her eyes, letting her muscles' memory guide her. She was broken out of her trance as her blade met another but kept going and the other blade continued their deadly dance. It was the Raven Boy (as she had mentally called him) that had met her blade. They were all over the room. 'I haven't had this good of a work out since the Destiny War' Van's thought was delighted. He picked up speed and as he thought she would, she met his pace.  
  
An audience slowly grew at the sound of clashing blades. When Meg and Van did a finishing bow the crowd erupted in a grand applause. Meg blushed furiously. She bowed respectfully and bolted, strapping the blade to her back. She picked up speed deciding on joining her two friends. She kept running till she caught up with the other two. Omi yelled gleefully when she spotted Meg. Someone else to help carry stuff. When Meg was just with in shouting distance she heard Moru yell.  
  
"Meg! Run now while you can! She in a sho-!" Omi clamping a hand over his mouth cut off his warning. But Meg didn't need to hear the rest she ran away laughing heartily. She jogged for a bit, getting really tired now. She had reached what was becoming her favorite garden. She sat on a bench in the shade of a tree. Meg had rested there for quite a bit before a pair of slow steps woke her. She expected it to be Moru and Omi. She was half- right. Omi was the first in view she had fearful expression and Meg could quickly see why. The tall albino youth had his arms wrapped around her waist. A blade in one hand had pressed dangerously hard on her abdomen. Meg sat bolt up right and was quickly on her feet reaching for her rapier.  
  
"Draw it Harris and she dies!" he had an evil little smile on his face. (*Shivers* I do love that smile!) Meg dropped the blade far away from her by slightly throwing it, her eyes never leaving his. "Now if you come with me she'll live. You may bring one bag with you; she will wait here with me till you come back. You take more than half an hour and she dies, if you show up with anyone else she dies, if ANYONE comes near here she dies, and so do they. Meg nodded and ran back to the castle, acting as calm as she could. She grabbed her backpack. Stuffing a couple of clothes and random stuff from the wardrobe and returned in a hurry. She found him where he promised.  
  
He raised a hand and a red light blinked. A large machine came down that could only be a guymelf. It was bright, flaming red. He shoved Omi roughly across the garden she lay limp for a moment and Meg wanted to run to her. As her legs started to move, a strong hand like warm iron gripped her upper arm, it was already starting to bruise. He turned her to face him; he climbed up and reached out a hand.  
  
Surprisingly he settled her in his lap. It was a little awkward at first, Meg being such a long limbed girl and all but Dilandau settled it by laying her legs on the right hip, and settled the rest of her a little higher up so she was angled. Her head resting on his chest and shoulder. Her hair had come loose during the runs and was like a silk, curly, sheet over him. It ran down her back and, what he guessed, to her knees.  
  
Her body was warm and it smelled of the night blooming moonflowers. Her scent reminded him of a quiet garden at midnight. She sat rather stiffly and he could tell she was blushing at such contact.  
  
Meg hated every moment; it wasn't just because it was HIM, but also the fact that it was a man. It made her edgy, but for some reason she knew that he would NEVER do that to her, she got the impression that he had more dignity than that. (Well at least with an unknown woman ) hehe) (2:05 in the morning, stopping here for the night...er morning:: Okay I am back at 10:58 am, YAY!)  
  
After what seemed like a century they arrived at the Vione. When the hatch door opened it revealed all the new dragon slayers. The people of Ziabach had started anew after the war, and gasp, shock; Dilly is now the King! The Dragon Slayers are his personal guard that he trained himself. And each had the presence of dark, deadly foreboding about them.  
  
He lifted Meg in his capable arms and jumped down. He set her on her feet and went to inspect his men. Meg stood looking awkward. Dilandau turned a young man with sandy hair and ordered him. "Find spare quarters and show her to the main buildings." Sandy Boy walked over to her and gave her a winning smile. He took her pack and led her down a hallway. They came to the area that had numbers on doors he twisted the knobs till he found one that opened. "Okay your room will be 488. You will find clothes in that wardrobe. If you need anything just ask. I will leave you here for half an hour and come back to show you around." He left and Meg turned around in a slow circle, taking in her surroundings. The room had two windows and another door. The floor was covered in a dark green carpet, the walls were a pale green, the curtains were sheer white and the bedclothes were varying shades of yellow and green. The bed was on the large side and a four poster, there were gas lanterns stationed across the room. One was on an oak desk that held writing utensils and a small bookshelf. The wardrobe was made of oak with fanciful carvings. As Sandy Boy promised there were clothes in there, all males' clothing but Meg didn't care. She went to her pack and unpacked what she thought important. When she was finished she sighed looking at what would probably be her new home for a while. She heard knock on the door and she frowned, it was too early for Sandy Boy to be back. Without waiting for an answer the person opened the door. It was Dilandau. "Oh, don't worry Harris. I've just come to lay down some rules. No. 1, you are from the country Austria, No. 2, I found you in the streets fighting another gutter snipe and liked your fighting, No. 3, only ware clothes from Gaea, and the last No. 4, don't ask questions, they can be...Dangerous." Dilandau grinned evilly. He drew a dagger and Meg froze her face stotic. He ran the dagger along her cheek and bent forward so his lips were next to her ear and spoke in a deadly whisper. "That is, at least for you little friends."  
  
Okay there was chapter four, and PLEASE have mercy on me and review! Please, though I have to say if it's a flame, don't waste you time, cause Dilly-chan gave me lessons on using his BIG flame thrower and would be happy to lend it to me if I promise to let him help. Dilly-chan: *nods excitedly* 


	5. So Many Changes

Chapter 5: So Many Changes By Mad Meg Askevron  
  
Well peeps, here you go another chapter. I'm still enjoying the bolt lock too. Dilly and me here are happy to present drum roll curtsy of Dilly Chapter 5!  
  
Disclaimer:   
  
A whole different life Chapter 5  
  
Meg stood in front of the mirror lacing her self into the uniform, her hair in a high ponytail to her waist. Her face was set in resignation. She looked at herself, she was striking, like a tall, dark creature, she was almost willing to say vampire. Her eyes turned cold, the uniform showed all her contours, if she was going to be stuck in this life, she was going to do it right. She spun around at the sound of a knock and she opened it. Sandy boy stood there grinning, at eye level with her. He motioned her to follow him. He led her all over the floating fortress, introducing her to whatever people they came across.  
Their last stop was the common party hang out. There were several boys there; they all turned to look at her as she entered. Sandy Boy introduced her. Three of the guys came over and introduced themselves to her.  
"Hello I'm Kenneth Ostmo. He was tall with dark hair and eyes.  
"And I am Jared Ostmo, I'm Ken's older brother." The two could have been twins, with their dusky hawk like faces.  
"Last but not least I am Otto Stevenson." He bowed his tangled curls brushing across his shoulders, Meg held in her surprise, 'but this is the guy from that Japanese store! But what's he doing here?' Meg bowed to them  
"I am Margueriette Harris." They guys dragged her off to different groups of people, introducing her as Maggie.  
  
Unknown to them, in a shadowy corner, Dilandau crouched holding a bottle of vague alcohol. He took a large gulp, and leaned back, wondering if he had the right idea of bringing the girl here as bait. But now as he looked, just maybe, just maybe this girl could become a dragon slayer.  
  
Hitomi ran back to the castle, the red armor already vanishing from sight. She screamed for help, she literally ran into Van and Mamoru. Moru caught her, she was sobbing, and he had to shake her to get her to speak. Her face was blotchy and her eyes sparkled with the shine of tears. "He took her! He took her; she went with him to save me! She gave her life to save me! She got in the armour with him, even though she hates men, she sat on his lap! I could she her trembling, she went through it for me!" She gasped, and Moru knew he wouldn't get anything else from her, though he already knew who it was. "Meg..." He laid his check on the top of her head, unwilling to cry as he held her tightly about the waist. Van sat on the ground tightly holding his head, and Moru wonderingly saw a single tear trail down on his bronze toned check.  
  
Moru sat holding his sister in his arms crying their silent pain together. That night as Mamoru turned in early, Hitomi knew what she had to do. 'It's my fault for get Meg in trouble, if I hadn't called Dilandau over, he wouldn't have thought to use me, if I had only known what he was...' Hitomi stood up; she knew what she needs to do. She marched into Meg and her room. She stepped into the bathroom; she opened a drawer that held a pair of scissors that Meg had happened to have in her backpack. Hitomi cut her hair crudely short and dyed it a dark, almost black, brown; she took out a pair of boy's shorts and shirt from this world. She put on some old and worn shoes on. She looked at herself, this just might work, all she need now was some daggers, and Meg had taught her how to use daggers. By the end of the night, Hitomi was already to the next village, she was dirty, but it fit the image she was trying to create. Hitomi had put quite a fortune (considering her new image) in her pocket, though it was all in small copper pieces so nobody would suspect. The chance she needed to get to be taken to the Vione had taken over a week. She slept in old, dingy, and rancid smelling alleys. She had learned to let herself to become skinner, and worked late at night to build muscles. She waited in several bars, hoping she might a catch a slayer drunk, she waited in the cold ally she had been sure to be seen sleeping in. Everyone knew her as the orphan boy by the name of Heero. She waited as the slayer with curly red hair stumbled into the ally. It took a few minutes to for him to realize Omi was there. "What are you doing boy? Looking for a fight?" the guy slurred and the other slayers, much less drunk, watched as the red head drew a sword. Omi backed into a corner, the whole scene was playing just as she had hopped. The red head lunged, but he never laid a finger on her. To the eyes of the other slayers, she hadn't moved, but when they looked to the body of their fellow slayer, they found a silver dagger poking up from his stomach with another resting in the hand of Omi. The red head lied in the mud and substance that Omi didn't want to think about. One of the other slayers turned to her, He was tall, tanned, with shoulder length, tangled brown hair, and he actually looked good with the tangles. "You, Boy, you will come with us." His voice was a carrying baritone, but sounded as if it could be kind. Omi made a show of being reluctant. She was tied and taken to the Vione.  
  
Otto kneeled in front of Dilandau; Dilandau lay sprawled across a spiky, black throne. He held a crystal goblet filled with a rich, red liquid. He waved his left hand and a warrior came up with a tray to take the goblet. The warrior was Meg; she wore the black leggings, which showed her shapely legs. She wore a black and blue tunic; her hair was loose and flowing. She was looking straight ahead, her face without emotion. Dilandau looked at him and said imperiously. "What do you want, Stevenson?" Dilandau looked away uninterested, almost bored. He looked at the boy kneeling uncertainly beside him. The boy was dirty, his short, gleaming brown hair had clumps of mud in it, but there was one feature that stood him apart. He had beautiful eyes, three shades of green, around the pupil were a dark emerald, then a mystical forest green, then almost black green, and they all blended in perfect harmony. "I think that this boy would make a good slayer." Dilandau sat up straight and looked down. "Prove his skill." With the wave of a hard, callused hand, a large, straw dummy was carried into the room. Meg pinned a small square of paper on the face, the neck, the stomach and the groin. She slipped a sleek black box form a cabinet. She stood before the poor boy and pulled off the lid. In a flick all the blades were arrayed in his hands like a steel fan. With a blur of motion there were two daggers upon each slip of paper. Meg's brows drew together, that had been a trick she'd shown Hitomi. She carefully put away the daggers in the case as her Lord spoke. "He will do, set him, up. Dilandau dismissed them, but Meg wouldn't be able to leave until supper, and it was still noon. She stood in the shadows, ridged, waiting for the command she would need to carry out. He waved his hand and she came forward with the tray his goblet refilled. He smelled her sweet, earthy scent. She had strange contraptions upon her face that hid sharp, intelligent eyes. Dilandau was feeling fuzzy, and Meg's curves were enticing him. It was only noon, but what the hell. Dilandau set down his goblet and stood. "I am going to my rooms." He made it to the door and turned toward her in a casual gesture. "Oh, and you'll be joining me." He smiled, well sneered if you want to get technical. Meg took away his goblet as he left. She sighed heart brokenly. She took slow steppes to the quarters, she knocked and his muffled voice called out. "Come!" She pushed open the door. The room was all red and gold. The bed was big enough to fit two whole families; it had a burgundy velvet coverlet, which was all rumpled along with some creamy gold sheets. There were pillows all over the place with matching colors. The walls were flame colored the curtains the same velvet as the rest. The woodwork was of cherry wood, and beautifully done. It was of winding rose vines, with gold gilt petals. The floor was plush carpet the color of wine, and there were to giant wardrobes on either side of the room, the same style as the bed. Dilandau had stripped to a white under shirt and loose red pants with his armour and boots lying on the floor. "Take off the armour." She stripped to her white under shirt; it was long and buttoned up to the bottom of her chin, and tight black leggings. She slipped of her shoes and folded everything neatly out of habit. She walked over to sit on the bed to where he indicated. He smelled strongly of wine, and seemed barely awake. He'd managed to unbutton her shirt to just past her Gaea style bra, when he passed out. He'd fallen asleep with one arm around her waist, and the other on the back of her head, stands of hair curled around her fingers. She tried to get out once but he growled in his sleep and feared to wake him. She sighed and rested her cheek on his muscular chest. Unknowingly right on a huge white scar, her necklace right at the center.  
  
Thank You! Finally the end of chapter five.  
  
Review Pwwwwese! All flames will be used to cook my food. I hope you ppls enjoyed the wonderful stories burst out laughing I know, don't flatter my self. But what will happen next? Even I don't know, or maybe I do but no one else does... 


	6. Roommates and Exploding Wings

The Warrior, The Protector, and the Angel Mad Meg Askevron Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I have to say, thank you for thinking I'm actually be that good. A/N: You may not want to read this, it has serious sexual content, if you decide not to read it's cool I give the basics of what happened in the next chapter, but seriously if you can't take it, or you ge uncomfortable with this kind of stuff, you don't have to read it. I understand, it's my first time writing something like this, but I think it's well written.   
  
Chapter Six: Roommates and Exploding Wings  
  
Meg woke up alone in the massive bed. She heard the sound of running water, she yawned and sat up. She buttoned her shirt, gathered her things and left. It was amazingly early, it was before dawn. She slipped into her room and to her shower. She combed out her hair and braided it. She dressed in fresh clothes and armor. At least she was off duty for four weeks. Maybe Dilandau would forget her, and she could go back the way things were. Meg left and ate breakfast, then marched with the rest of the troops to training. She was tired and sweaty when she came back. She unlocked her door and nearly screamed. All of her things were gone, her clothes, her keepsakes. She thought that maybe Lord Dilandau had gone insane and threw it away. Without thinking she marched to his quarters and slammed the door open with out knocking.  
"What the hell do you-"she stopped. All of her things were in there, one of the wardrobes was open and she could see her clothes hanging up in there. Dilandau raised a slivery eyebrow looking sexy with his tasseled hair and mused clothes, he had been asleep.  
"These are your new rooms. And you'll be sharing with me." He went to her wardrobe and got her a fresh uniform. He pushed her into the bathroom. He pointed her to a curtain, she went behind it and found her bathroom stuff. She pinned her hair up, slight dazzed and confused. 'Dilandau has his eye on me, I'd better just do as he says.' She stripped and wrapped a towel around her. When she'd come out, Dilandau had lost the shirt and had his pants leg rolled up. He motioned for to get into a bubble bath, with his back to her, he then settled him self on a ledge wit is feet in the water with her between them.  
Meg started to wash herself down with scented oils in a green jar that he had handed her. He got out and helped her out. He pick up a towel and drapped it around her, as she dried her hair, he towled her dry with the towel and his hands. He admired the curves of her body, the glow of her skin, the strength in her muscles.  
Meg became painfully aware of his hands, she must've shown some sign of desturbence, for he moed in front of her with an amused and curious look. Suddenly Meg saw him as sweet. Sure her could be Arrogant, Dangrous, and Blood Thirsty, but some how he seemed sweet with an amusing out look on the world as well. His hands rested on her hips to hold to towel, and Meg gasped at the sight of a nasty scar.  
"What happened?!" Meg was running her fingers al across his chest and examing it. Sending shivers up Dilandau's spine. A sneer crossed his handsome face.  
"It was a year ago, just after the Destiny war. I was made king here by the Dragon Slayers. Van came t chase me out, we got into a sword fight and he stabbed me through the chest. My slayers showed up and kicked his ass" He smiled smugly then looked down at her, with his hands resting on her hips. Suddenly his lips burned and ached.  
Meg had stopped moving her hands to listen to him, her face up turned to him, her hands resting on his muscular, plae, moon white chest. His hands clenched on her hips, gathering up to soft, material in his tensed hands. She was over whelmed my the need to his him, to put her hands all over him, to be touched my him, to be kissed. At the same time, they both leaned forward, Meg's hands moving to encircle his neck. Dilandau's hands moved to the small of her back, her towel falling down silky, long legs. Their kiss deepening to shame Juliet. Baby, your touch is like warm silk, He pressed her body hard against him. Your kiss is like sweet, He picked her up, continuing to kiss her down her neck You make me dream for the impossiable, He laided her on the bed, and her continued to make a trail of kisses down her sweet skin, Reach for the stars, She fumbled with the laces but soon they were gone, When I can't touch the coulds, Dilandau held himself over her and left andowm kisses anywhere he could get, You make me feel, Meg enjoyed the feel of his Iron like muscles under his velvety skin the rippled with his every move, his every breath. Like I can mean something, Meg's sharp and endless eyes meet his firey ruby eyes, To you, Dilandau reached down and took off her glasses, set them on a table and blew out the candle, The way you make me, The moon's light streamed in through the window, silvering everything, I hope its not a game, Dilandau placed his hands on either side of her, Please mean what you say, Meg ran her fingers lightly over his chest, So I can touch the Stars! Dilandau drew his knee up, separating her, Baby you're like the blue rose, Meg welcomed him, opening herself to him, surprised at how clam she was at a man's touch, yet some how, as strange as it seemed, It's like you're from a legand, She Loved him, A dark Prince turned sweet, And he loved her, Let me share that crown with you, Dilandau conccected her into his soul and he had never felt like this when he'd slept with other women, yet he liked the feeling. You make me dream for the Imposiable, Meg cried out in joy as he finally entered her all the way. Reach for the stars, His hands rested in the graceful arch of her back. When I can't touch the clouds, He entered her again, Please, And again, Please, Conecting over,  
  
Baby! Please, let me dream  
  
And over, Please, Becoming one with her, as she cried out,  
  
Please!  
  
He filled every space of her that was ever empty or torn, Ohoooo! You let me reach the stars! He made her whole, Baby you taste devine, He healed her in ways no one ever would, You're as light as sweet cotton candy, She wanted to scream from happiness as he entered her again, this time harder, I see stars in your eyes, Everything was consumed in their passion, Sometimes I see that prince, Meg was without voice in the ecstasy, But that only makes me love you more, He enter her harder and faster, Because I trust, She began to noticed that they had brought it to such a level that the bed shook, You, She began to burn, Yeah I trust you, So please don't tell me this is a game, She wanted to be closer, Don't tell me this is a dream, She wanted to shove him in harder, Let me touch the stars... She rolled him over so she sat astraddle him. He gripped his hands on her hips, shoving her down. She leaned forward and touched his chest. She began to sway her hips. Forwards, backwards, forwards, backwards, to, and fro. She began to take up the pace, she got to the point where she was jerking back and forth, she began to stroke his chest. She started to slow down, and Dilandau quickly roled back to their original postion with a mishisvious smile. Meg moaned as he left her, she tried to pull him back in but he was determined. She gasped as he started to leave a trail of burning kisses on the inside of her thigh. He worked his way agonizingly slow, but then as he reached the parts he had just been in, his lips left her skin, and his fingers began to do clever things to bring forth cries of passion. She wanted to scream finally she just threw him down, and climbed on him, he chuckled, and she finally got him inside her. She loved the feeling it gave her. Like she'd never have to be alone. She reached the climax of her passion, and both of them cried out, when giant wings, angels wings exploded from her body.  
  
End of Chapter Six!  
  
There ya go, be sure and review! 


	7. Do You Love Me?

Mad Meg Askevron The Warrior, The Protector, and The Angel Chapter Seven A/N Okay for those of you who didn't read the last chapter, bacsically Dilandau forced Meg to move in with him, they slept together, and during it giant wings exploded out of her back. Disclaimer: sniff Duh!  
  
Chapter Seven Do You Love Me?  
  
Meg paced back and forth wearing on of Dilandau's fine linen shirts that he made slits in back for her wings. He sat in a chair with loose pants on watching her pace, she muttered about that stupid legand she and her friends were in when he finally sighed. He walked up to her and stroked a nerve between her wings and they disappeared she fell asleep with his arms around her. Dilandau smiled in the morning, hearing Meg in the shower. As she stepped out she was engulfed by a large, warm towl. She looked up smiled and swiftly kissed Dilnadau before getting dressed and he took his turn in the shower. She left for the kitchen where it was her turn to cook. All soldiers must know how to cook their own meals. Hitomi decided that she could talk to Hitomi after the troops left, she was set cleaning armour. She peaked through the door, and was shocked to see, Dilndau, kissing Meg. He left through another door. As Meg stood there for a moment with her eyes closed. The she sighed and went back to wasing dishes and preparing lunch and dinner. Hitomi stood there for a moment, the only thing that crossed her mind was: 'poor Mamoru, he'll be heart broken. It never occurred to her that she should be mad at her friend for siding with the enemy. Meg's older sister, Grace always said "You will always love who you love no matter who they are, and suffer the congences for them." Grace always looked like she didn't look like anyone of the family, She was blonde with emerald eyes, and she was really an adoptive daughter, her mother died and Meg's family took her in. Actually she looked like she should've been Hitomi's sister.  
Hitomi went in as soon as it had been long enough time after Dilandau left so Meg wouldn't think she saw.  
"Meg, I've come to take you home. For a time anyway. Please return if only for a little while." Meg looked at her friend and sighed.  
"I have just one thing to do." Meg packed her few things, she sat at Dilandau's desk and wrote a message for him, sanded it and sealed it. She left with her friend who was like her sister.  
"Omi, your hair. I'm so sorry." Hitomi just smiled, they travled through the forest at a good distence away. They found it surprisingly easy to leave, the slayers trusted Meg, it broke her heart to break that trust. "Omi, I have to tell you something, the legand. I'm the angel, you're the warrior and Mamoru is the protector. I'm a draconian." Omi stared at her, and embraced her friend.  
"Oh Meg, I don't want to lose you!"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Sir Allen told me that the angel, because he thought I was the angel, has to die to unite the world, her blood will be used as a binding."  
  
Dilandau enter his rooms, he looked around shocked to see Meg's things gone. He looked at his desk and saw a letter and he tore it open.  
  
Dilandau my love, I know this will break your heart, as it does mine, but at least for now, I must leave you. Do not be angry, and don't fault others. In time I may come back, who knows? If you start a war with Fanalia for this, I will fight against you. Do not fear for me, what will happen, will happen. But ask yourself this for me: Do you love me? Truly love me?  
  
Your Dear Heart Meg  
  
Dilandau crumpled in on himself. He put away her letter along with a feather from her wings and a locket he'd had made that he'd gotten just a few moments ago. It held a picture of Meg with one of her glossy curls in it. He then on second though placed the plain silver locket around his neck. It lay next to his heart.  
  
End of chapter Short I know, soz... Well I'll see if I can get the next one longer.I couldn't think of what else to put in. I hate "la la la" crap. 


	8. Welcoming and The Oracle of Destiny

By Mad Meg Askevron The Warrior, The Angel, and The Protector Chapter Eight Disclaimer: Hello, Fanfiction!  
  
Chapter Eight: Welcoming and The Oracle of Destiny  
  
Mamoru swept Meg into hug that lifted her from the ground. He laughed as tears fell down his face at the sight of her. She smiled, it was tinged with sadness. Hitomi took King Van to the side.  
"Van, Meg is draconian, she's the angel!" His eyes widened and looked at Allen who over heard.  
"You had better start your good byes, the full moon is in three nights." Hitomi felt her eyes water and Van put his arm around her shoulder. Mamoru and Meg had gone into the palace laving Allan, the King, and Hitomi alone in the courtyard.  
  
"Are you okay? Where were you?" He asked not letting go, as if afraid she'd disappear again.  
"I was with King Dilandau, I was a Slayer." Mamoru looked at her strangly.  
"Are you a better sword fighter?" Meg smiled, a smile filled with secrets.  
"Oh yes, I learned from the best." She wondered how Dilandau was doing.  
  
"Are you sure it has the power to destroy all of Fanalia?" Lord Dilandau paced back and forth in the dark Laboratory. Chesta nodded looking grim. The Slayers didn't know what happened, just that their favorite Slayer was gone. "In three nights I attack." Dilandau turned on his heel and left the room, clutching something beneth his tunic. He would get her back, of he couldn't no one could.  
  
It was the night of the destiny, Meg wore a gown of smoky black velvet. It's low neck line hung off her shoulders and dropped down her arms to trail with her three foot long train. Her hair was set loose and hung about her like a wild plant. They had decided it was best Mamoru didn't know what she'd have to sacrfice. Hitomi wore a wine red gown and fitted like Meg's. Mamoru wore a midnight blue velvet tunic studded with perals. The oracle of Destiny was old and cumbled, almost ruins. The patter on the floor was just discernable. The great opening in the celing was open to the black velvet sky. Meg stood just in the middle with Mamoru on her left and Hitomi on her right. Allen and Van stood against the wall watching. Just when the moon started to come into alignment Dilandau showed. Through the hole he saw them and ran out into the Oracle. He tried to run to her but when he got to the edge of the circle he was blocked.  
Meg had slit her hand and the blood had poured down and filled the hair thin line the closed of the pattern and it had built a barrier as strong and real as a wall. All of a sudden her head snapped up and the moon was directly in center. Her voice was powerful and soft.  
  
"And there shall be a Seer, From the cursed Moon, She will rise a war of Destiny, And in her wake will be both destruction and peace, And She shall leave in the light, like an angel, to the heavens, And when seven and sixty years have passed there shall come others, The Children of the Trinity, The Children born of Destiny, They shall come to this world. And not only save two contries, But two worlds, Gaea and the Mystic Moon, The Warrior, The Angel, and the Protector, One must give it's only gift worthy of the heavens, One must give its greatest gifts to save the two worlds, One must choose their Destiny, But Three there must be, One cannot leave this world before the Giving of Salvation, They Must Gather in the Oracle of Destiny, The Eye of God must shine through, The Three shall stand under God's Eye, And the Giving Shall take place."  
  
Wings burst from Meg's back in a swirl of bloody feathers. Hitomi and Mamoru were frozen in place with their eyes closed. Meg drew a dagger and held its sliver blade before her. She plunged it into her heart and Dilandau screamed with pain. He began to cry as he fell to his knees with her. Begging her not to die. She said I love with the love in her eyes before she lay down. Her wings expanded to the fullest. The barrier came down and Dilandau gathered her in his arms sobbing and stroking her hair. Begging for her to open her eyes. But she didn't. Mamoru stood there wide- eyed staring at Dilandau and the body that use to be Meg. Hitomi was in Van's arms crying into the velveteen clothing his chest.  
Dilandau Carried Meg in his arms the whole way, sitting astride her horse. She looked like she would open her eyes at any moment, like she was sleeping. But she wasn't, her realized as her lips were tinged with blue that she wouldn't open her eyes. He refused to let anyone do anything. He dug her grave, He put her in a beautiful black gown, the others watched as he covered the grave and crowned it with a huge marble angel, on the tombstone it said "Margueriette Harris, an angel that save this world." He placed a bouquet of blood red roses mixed with white.  
  
"Mamoru I have to tell you something." He looked at her with sad eyes.  
"You're not going back...are you? I'd be mad at you if you did go. Dilandau is going with me so don't freat. Meg wouldn't want us to mourn, so could you have the wedding in three months? I want to be there to give you away." Hitomi hugged him and went to bed leaving him alone.  
  
THREE MONTHS LATER  
  
Hitomi wore a beautiful gown, the wedding was beautiful, and the next day Mamoru and Dilandau were ready to leave. Seeing how much Dilandau had loved Meg, who obviously had loved him, Mamoru felt close to this strange man. All his Slayers came to see him off.  
Dilandau found Tokyo a strange place but he and Mamoru adapted. Dilandau started his own Martial Arts school and Mamoru wrote a book about Gaea. Mamoru married and moved into his own house, leaving Dilandau alone in the spacious apartment. He looked out the window. It was his second year annaversry of coming to this world, and twenty Earth years since Meg's Death. He sighed as he corrected a boys foot and taught the class.  
  
I'm sorry this is sooooo short but well, I have to save something for the Epilouge! 


	9. Epilogue

By mad Meg Askevron The Warrior, The Angel, and The Protector Chapter Nine Disclaimer: Hello, Fanfiction!  
  
Chapter Nine: Epilogue  
  
Dilandau was now Twenty-Three and very well known. He Sat down on the airplane early and first in line. He was asleep by the time his seating partner arrived. They sat and read for the longest time till Dilandau looked out the coner of his eye. Her Hair was extreamly short creating a curly cap of hair. Her face was turned away, but he could see slim aqua colored glasses, she was tall and well shaped with curves in all the right places, but she had muscles as strong as Dilandau's, and he felt himself longing to see her face. It was the end of the flight and the woman was gone. He sighed and walked through the port, when suddenly he realized he was being followed. The person must have realized he knew, but didn't care. That was odd. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he whired around. He met the woman who he'd sat next to on the plane.  
Her eyes were a slivery Jade, fringed with long black lashes. Dilandau felt a strangled cry rise his throat as he flung himself onto the woman.  
"Long time no see Dilandau." Her voice was chocked with sobs.  
"I haven't seen you since Gaea."  
"How?"  
"I was reborn here and when I hit seventeen all of my memories came back. I've been looking for you forever."  
"So have I." A life time seemed to pass and all was right. He ahd her back! She was alive and well!.  
  
With in the next year Meg had a pair of twins. A girl and a boy, Hitomi and Mamoru. She wondered what Hitomi and Van had chosen. When Meg had been gone she found that all people had a choice. You could live in heaven for eternity or you could be reborn. On Gaea over two hundred years had passed and she wondered how the couple had fared. Zibach had joined with Fanalia and became one country, it was governed by Chesta.  
Sadly four months after their wedding Mamoru and his wife, Ying Fa, had died in a car accident leaving their only daughter to Meg and Dilandau. She was the sweetest thing, she was two and her name was Yuagasa. Mamoru had named her after Meg, Yugasa meant "Divine Grace" And Grace was meg's middle name.Meg loved her like her own child and Dilandau spoiled her. But she never became a brat. She loved her adoptive parents with all her heart and her coming siblings.  
  
I guess one could say they lived happily ever after, in Mamoru and Hitomi's Case, they "Did"  
  
Meg at times felt alone until Dilandau came up, after seeing her face, and held her in his arms until she felt whole again. He understood, the people she had treasured most, before he came, were dead. Her parents had lived to die of old age and were happy though they missed their daughter. 


End file.
